The present invention relates to a power output apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More specifically, the invention pertains to a power output apparatus for transmitting or utilizing power generated by an engine at a high efficiency and rotating a drive shaft at a revolving speed higher than that of the output shaft of the engine. The invention also pertains to a method of controlling such a power output apparatus.